I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods that process audio signals, such as speech signals, to remove components of one or more interfering sources therefrom.
II. Background Art
The term noise suppression generally describes a type of signal processing that attempts to attenuate or remove an undesired noise component from an input audio signal. Noise suppression may be applied to almost any type of audio signal that may include an undesired noise component. Conventionally, noise suppression functionality is often implemented in telecommunications devices, such as telephones, Bluetooth® headsets, or the like, to attenuate or remove an undesired additive background noise component from an input speech signal.
An input speech signal may be viewed as comprising both a desired speech signal (sometimes referred to as “clean speech”) and an additive noise signal. The additive noise signal may comprise stationary noise, non-stationary noise, echo, residual echo, etc. Many conventional noise suppression techniques are unable to effectively differentiate between, model, and suppress these different types of interfering sources, thereby resulting in a non-optimal noise-suppressed audio signal.